This invention relates to security closures and more particularly to a simple, cost effective method and kit for retrofitting security doors with a means for escaping from a building during an emergency.
Security doors prevent unlawful entries into buildings. They have locks which can be locked with keys from inside a building. This feature provides security when entrance doors are open.
One problem with security doors is that locks prevent occupants from leaving buildings when keys are unavailable. One solution is to store spare keys close to security doors. This solution is not entirely satisfactory because spare keys can be removed and when stored away from a door are not always evident during emergencies.
Another solution is disclosed in Benderoff U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,688. Benderoff teaches welding a protective shield on the inside of a security door and storing a spare key in the shield. The shield places the key in the immediate view of an occupant and prevents a removal of the key by an intruder reaching through an opening in the security door. One drawback with this solution is that it is a not practical solution for retrofitting the large numbers of existing security doors.
Moreover, welding causes fires and can damage objects which are near a door. It also requires a re-finishing of a security door. The removal of a door would lessen these problems, however removal and re-installation of the door is costly and time consuming. Since most security doors are owned by homeowners with limited resources, many homeowners will not pay for a time consuming, expensive solution. To be effective, the solution must be simple and cost effective.
The present invention is a simple, cost effective method and kit for retrofitting security doors with a means for escaping from a building during emergencies. Another benefit is that it applies to new security doors as well as existing security doors. Still yet another benefit is that it can be molded from a corrosion resistant plastic. Still yet another benefit is that only basic hand tools are required for retrofitting existing doors.
The kit is comprised of a simple separable shield; and a fastening means for mechanically attaching the shield to a security door. As used herein, the phrase, xe2x80x9cmechanically attachingxe2x80x9d means without welding. In a first aspect of the invention, the shield is attached in fixed relationship to a rear surface of a security door. In a second aspect, the shield is attached in rotating relationship to a security door.
The method is comprised of the steps of mechanically removing a lock member, installing the shield and re-installing the lock member.
In employing the teaching of the present invention, a plurality of alternate constructions can be adopted to achieve the desired results and capabilities. In this disclosure, only several aspects of the invention are discussed. However, these aspects are intended as examples and should not be considered as limiting the scope of the invention.
Further features and benefits will be apparent by reference to the drawings and ensuing detailed description of a preferred embodiment which discloses the best mode contemplated in carrying out the invention. The exclusive rights which are claimed are set forth in the numbered claims following the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.